A story of a lost soul
by geekygirls27
Summary: Chara is know by the monsters as a relentless killer, a megalomaniac. She is in charge of the monsters and has taken the souls of every human who has fallen after her. Will Jay, the new human and a band of unlikely monsters knock Chara down?
1. Chara and the comedian

A girl tumbled down into the underground. When she fell she forgot her name so she made a new one: Chara. She was happy for a long time with the monsters until something happened to her soul and only a small fragment remained in her body. The rest of the pieces, scattered over the underground are the only thing that will make her whole, make her Chara again. It's been years and the monsters of the underground see no hope because another soul attacked Chara's body and turned that kind girl into a bitter demon. Some monsters hide from her but none wish to face her. She now stalks the underground, collecting souls.

 _-San's POV-_

"Ahhhhh!" I heard as something, someone fell into the underground. I was hidden in the shadows because _SHE_ was sitting there, her knife in hand and her locket around her neck. The human had landed, its fall broken by some yellow flowers. Chara stood up immediately and walked slowly over to the human. "Hello," Chara said in her sickly sweet voice, offering her hand to the human. The human reluctantly took it and Chara pulled her up "I'm Chara, who are you?" the human paused and replied "I- I'm Jay." The girl replied nervously. Chara paused her often smiling face dropping for a split second. "That's a nice name" Chara said her smile returned but wavering a lot. I saw something in this human, something Chara could see too. She had a powerful _soul._ "Come with me Jay." Chara said pressing her knife to her own arm in a psychopathic way "Err, I just want to go home." The words made me cringe. Back to the humans that never appealed to me after a while. Suddenly the world turned black and white in the clearing, and Chara had her knife to Jay's throat. "Well, well, well. Another soul, to Chara Dremurr!" Chara lifted her knife above her head.

 _-Chara's POV-_

I had my weapon ready, all was going to plan but then that skeleton came and teleported In between me and this 'Jay'. He looked at me smugly holding the blade of my knife between two bony fingers. "Leave this kid alone Chara," he said "just go." I was shocked but kept my smile bright. "Fine comedian," I said, slipping my knife in my pocket. He had won this round but even his powers had limits. I walked into the forest to my home knowing that now Sans was protecting her my job was one million times harder.

 _-Jay's POV-_

"Hey." The skeleton said after that Chara had left. Something inside me trusted him and I replied "Hi." After that he held his hand out for a handshake. I reached forward reluctantly and when I shook it I heard a fart noise. "Ha, old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. I'm Sans by the way. Protector of the woods from that psychopathic maniac Chara, what brings you here?" he said. Something inside of me turned, how could I trust a talking skeleton in this place but not someone who appeared to be human? "Why should I trust you, you're a talking skeleton!" I said trying not to sound scared. He laughed and replied "Kid you're a talking skeleton, but you have skin and organs and you can't teleport!" Sans said, randomly teleporting behind me. "Fine I'll tell you," I mumbled before telling him my story, "I was in the woods on the mountain trying to get to my home on the mountain. Suddenly the ground cracked open and I was falling down. When I landed I saw that maniac Chara and well you appeared and saved my life."

 _-San's POV-_

How does she not know? Why are humans so stupid? Someone of her name fell down here many years ago and when she died it drove Chara to insanity! To be honest I would be surprised if she knew that. "Follow me kid," I said "I know a shortcut!" We were soon standing outside my house "Kid I need to teach you some things, it will get you through this place." I turned to Jay and the world turned black and white. She looked scared to the bone. "Kid, this is a fight," I said "but you don't have to fight, you can act." Jay looked worried so I quickly added "I'm not gonna hurt you kid at least not yet" I mumbled the last bit she didn't need to know what happened when she committed genocide or survived until the end. I thought neither would happen. "W-what's this heart?" she asked pointing at the red and white heart glowing on her chest "That- that's your soul when that's gone its game over." "But wait I can just reset!" she said suddenly clamping her mouth shut. This made me laugh "Kid I know about the resets, I can reset to, Chara knows as well but luckily she can't reset, if she could everything would be long gone." Many kids had fallen before this one and I had done nothing but judge most of them and I knew this kid was different, special in a way and she would free monsters. I had to protect her because with a soul of that power Chara would be unstoppable.

 _-Chara's POV-_

Ha, that comedian thinks he's won! He has saved the one who is destined to defeat me but I know that won't happen! "Undyne, come in!" I shouted and Undyne came in. "Chara, Alphys has found a way to extract: integrity; patience; kindness; bravery; justice; perseverance and determination from souls." Undyne said this a look of happiness on her face. With these traits in a single monster we could shatter the barrier and show the humans that we will attack! All of us… "Congratulate Alphys on my behalf Undyne, ask her to get me some of all of them." I paused and then added "there is a new human in the underground, Sans took them in and I believe he is training them. This child is the one in the prophecy and if trained properly she will defeat me. Bring her soul to me Undyne, bring her dead or alive…


	2. Howdey!

_-San's POV-_

"So why can we reset?" Jay asked me. We had finished training and we were sitting in Grillby's waiting for our chips. "To be honest kid I have no idea, it's something to do with having a powerful soul or multiple souls which can reset or something it's complicated." I replied grabbing one of the chips that were in front of us. Jay grabbed one too and ate happily as we sat there in silence surrounded by the many dogs of the underground which were constantly getting in the way of everything. Then my brother, Papyrus walked in and pointed at Jay in shock "Human!" he screamed and then he looked at me "Sans did you not know this is a human, all humans have to be given to Chara so she can, she can… Sans what does she do again!" I sighed and replied "steal their souls."

"Oh yes that's the thing, human follow me so Chara will take your soul and I will become a member of the royal guard!" the world turned black and white, Papyrus had challenged Jay to a battle, to be honest this wasn't going to end well for my brother, Jay would easily get through but Papyrus but I had to hope she didn't hit him…

"So human, I the great Papyrus will capture you and send you to Chara and then hope I get to be a member of the royal guard!" Papyrus sent bones from the floor and jay just hovered above them "Wowie you have outsmarted me..." Papyrus said before turning her once red and white heart a deep shade of blue as Jay slammed into the ground "I-I don't want to fight you…" Jay said looking at Papyrus innocently. "W-well I have to fight!" Papyrus shouted he sent more bones flying towards Jay which she jumped over quite easily. "Papyrus, I don't want to fight. I want to be your friend." Papyrus looked puzzled when Jay said those words "Well well I- c-can't be friends with a human!" Papyrus half shouted as he sent a harder wave of bones to attack Jay. "Ow!" Jay shouted as she accidentally ran into a bone. "Papyrus, please stop I want to be your friend!" Jay said between muffled sobs "We can't be friends!" Papyrus said sending another wave of bones towards her. Something inside me snapped and I teleported in front of Jay and used a gaster shield to protect us. "Run kid!" I shouted to Jay and luckily she didn't ask questions for once and ran straight out the door. "Sans!" Papyrus said, sounding hurt "This was my chance to become a member of the royal guard, and you blew it! Your job Sans is to capture humans and bring them to Chara, not save them, Sans you have disobeyed Chara, she will get you for this."

"Papyrus, this kid is different from the others she can save us she can take down Chara!" I replied.

"I'm sorry Sans I have to report that you are siding with a human." Papyrus said sounding deadly serious. I heard a gasp from outside and so did Papyrus. He ran outside

 _-Jay's POV-_

I felt like that was the end, I was going to be killed just like every other human that had fallen down and by the brother of the skeleton who had got me this far. He approached me, a bone ready to throw at me I just sat there helplessly cornered "Human," Papyrus shouted "You are the enemy, you are standing between us and freedom, you are the only thing standing between me being a member of the royal guard!" The world turned black and white and the heart on my chest turned a deep shade of blue. When a line of bones appeared I planned to fly above it but when I went to hover but then gravity decided to exist again because the universe hates me. I fell into the pit of but jumped swiftly into the air with one HP left. I ate a small handful of chips and my health jumped back up. He sent more bones at me which I managed to dodge his attack. "I-I don't want to hurt you!" I whispered, tears in my eyes. His expression wavered and whilst he was preparing his next attack I ran. I ran as far away as I could into the rest of this snowy wasteland. When I could no longer feel my legs I sat down under a tree and wept. All I had was some chips so I was probably going to die of starvation before anything else found me. When I looked up I saw what appeared to be a star giving off a yellow glow, I reached out to touch it when suddenly a wall appeared in front of me saying _"That narrow escape fills you with DETERMINATION."_ Then two options appeared in front of me: save and reset. I reached forward and pressed the save option. The wall suddenly disappeared and I was back sitting in the snow. I looked up and saw a small yellow flower hidden behind a tree in fear. I stood up and walked over it shriveled up in fear "P-Please don't hurt me." it whispered as tears ran down its face. "Calm down," I said kindly "I won't hurt you, I'm running from Papyrus he wants to send me to Chara. Oh I'm Jay by the way" He looked at me confused and after a few minutes he sighed and said "Howdy, I'm Asr- Flowey, Flowey the flower!" he then asked "Kid, you said you were on the run, me too Chara wants me for something after all I'm just an experiment gone wrong." He sighed and looked down at the floor as if ashamed "Kid," he said suddenly serious "If you see Toriel go with her, she has kept many humans safe from Chara." that sounded like a good idea at the time, a safe haven of sorts where i wouldn't be killed by psychopathic children or power hungry skeletons but if I went there I could never get home.


End file.
